Mega Man Battle Force
by Star Light-294
Summary: Cross-over between Battle Network and Star Force. On hiatus until I get back my spark of interest for the series; sorry for any issues caused by this
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THIS (Megaman Battle Network and Megaman Star Force). IF I DID IT WOULDN'T BE AS GOOD AS IT IS.

Geo's P.O.V

I wandered down the EM Wave roads, a lazy smile drifting on my face "It's so peaceful these days. It's really very relaxing" I thought aloud. Omega-xis looked up at me.

"It's boring! I need some excitement" Mega-xis complained. Suddenly the road ended. In front of me was a Comp Space "Hey kid, lets investigate" a glint appeared in Mega-xis's eyes.

I just sighed "Fine. Come on lets go" I jumped into the Comp Space. I just didn't expect to see a ball of Z Waves waiting for me "Huh? What is this doing here?" I asked, confusedly.

"Hey, don't look at me kid" Mega-xis protested jokingly "Why don't ya check it out" He said, now serious. I approached it hesitantly. One more step and I would be touching it. I sought to move my foot ahead but I saw the bundle of Z Waves glow until it blinded me with a pure white before the inevitable darkness that came afterwards.

MegamanE.X.E's P.O.V

I wandered around the internet "It's been so peaceful since we defeated the World 3" I looked up at my net-op, Lan Hikari.

"Yeah, but I'm sooo bored I almost want them to be around. At least they're someone to fight" Suddenly a flash of light blinded me. When it died down, I saw a net-navi that looked remarkably like me. There were some differences though; his buster was a different shape, he had brown hair showing at the back of his head and had a triangular shape on his chest "Didn't see that coming"

"I wonder if he's lost his net-op." I pondered "Hey Lan! I think we should take him home and when he wakes up we should ask him who his net-op is"

"Fine" I picked him up, threw him over my shoulder and Lan Jacked me out.

Several hours had passed and Lan was getting inpatient "Can't we just leave him?" He whined. I shook my head at him.

"Do you think he's a solo net-navi?" I asked Lan.

"Nah he probably has a net-op. He probably got lost or something" I couldn't help but look at the net-navi's unconscious form "Stop worrying Megaman" Suddenly the other net-navi stirred.

"Ugh, what hit me?" He looked around and jumped up, holding his buster ready "Where am I?" He demanded.

Geo's P.O.V

As I began to come to I heard a conversation between two people "Do you think he's a solo net-navi?"

"Nah he probably has a net-op. He probably got lost or something. Stop worrying Megaman" I opened my eyes dazedly.

"Ugh, what hit me?" I looked around and jumped up, holding my buster ready "Where am I?" I demanded.

"You're in my net-ops PET. We found you in the middle of the net, unconscious" Net-op? PET? What was this guy talking about? Those kinds of things haven't been used in ages.

He held out his hand "My name's Megaman. What's your name?" He has the same name as me!

"Ah! Uh, Um, my name is, uh-" I can't use my name because then that would be a bit odd, but I can't tell him my real name either. Ah this is so confusing…

Mega-xis coughed "Rockman" He whispered.

"Rockman! Yeah, Rockman" I then whispered a thanks to Mega-xis.

"Do you know where your net-op is?" The other boy asked from the screen. Wait… SCREEN! WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?

"Lan" Megaman said sternly. Lan just rolled his eyes.

"Um, no I don't" I said hesitantly.

"So you're a solo net-navi?"

"I guess"

"Do you think we should take him to dad?" Lan asked Megaman.

Horrified at the thought of going somewhere without even knowing where I was I said "I can find my way home, but thanks for the offer" I ran off into net and pulsed out. I looked at my surroundings and saw a completely different town from the one I had pulsed into the EM Wave world from "I take that back; I have no idea where my home is" I mumbled to myself


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THIS (Megaman Battle Network and Megaman Star Force). IF I DID I WOULD BE A MILLIONARE.

Lan's P.O.V

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Megaman asked me. The worry was evident in his voice.

"You worry too much. He's probably fine. Come on, lets visit Mayl and Roll" I jacked out Megaman and skated out of the house. I crossed the road and in front of Mayl's house was a very lost looking person. I skated to him "Hey! Are you lost or something?" He turned around in suprise. Actually he looked very familiar, even though I had never seen him before in my entire life.

"Uh, yeah, you could say that" He shuffled nervously "Hey I kinda forgot the year; what is it again?" He asked hesitantly.

"Wow, you have a terrible memory!" I commented. He blushed in embarressment

"Lan! Don't be so rude" Megaman scolded. I just rolled my eyes "It's year 200x" He said kindly to the stranger.

"R-really?" He said "You're not joking are you?"

"Why would we joke about something like that?" I said curiously. He paled

"Y-yeah your right. You wouldn't would you" he stammered.

"WHAT IS THAT?" Megaman shouted in shock. I saw the boy look at Megaman in disbelief.

Geo's P.O.V

I stood there, confused as what to had happened. Maybe we teleported to a different city. or country. Or maybe we time-travelled! No, thats inpossible.

"Hey! Are you lost or something?" I turned around in suprise see Lan, in the flesh. I started worrying immediantly.

"Heh, you worry to much" Mega-xis whispered.

"Oh like you can talk. Just stay in my transer, alright?" I whispered back.

"Fine"

"Uh, yeah, you could say that" I shuffled nervously, thinking that my next question would be met with a negative response "Hey I kinda forgot the year; what is it?" I said hesitantly. Lan looked at me oddly.

"Wow, you have a terrible memory" Lan commented. I blushed in embarressment.

"Lan! Don't be so rude" Megaman scolded and Lan rolled his eyes. He turned to look at me "It's the year 200x" He said kindly to me. Wait, I'M 200 YEARS IN THE PAST! No, he must be joking.

"R-really?" I said, the dread in me growing by the second "You're not joking are you?"

"Why would we joke about something like that?" Lan said curiously. His eyes showed nothing but truth. That means that I...

"Y-yeah your right. You wouldn't, would you?" I stammered. It came out more like a question.

"Well this is just great. You've been transported 200 years into the past with absolutely no way to get back and no hints as to how the heck we got here in the fisrt place" Mega-xis grumbled under his breath. Then he gave an all too familiar grin that sent chills down my spine. My fears were almost immediately realized "FINALLY, LIFE GETS INTERESTING!" He whooped, pumping a fist in the air. Yeah. Glad to know that your boredom's cured. NOW HOW ABOUT WE CONCENTRATE ON FINDING OUT HOW TO GET BACK!

"WHAT IS THAT?" Megaman cried out in shock. I looked at him in disbelief and realised that a) Megaman could see Omega-xis and b) Omega-xis was out of the transer.

I am so sorry I took so long! Please forgive me! I kinda didn't know how to upload a chapter ^_^'' Anyways I will try to upload more often. And now for something comepletely different: REVIEWS! WOOHOO I'm so happy that someone deems me worthy enough to review ME of all people! It makes me so happy ^_^. So I will reply to them ^_^

10th Squad 3rd Seat

I actually imagine Omega-xis to be a lot like Lan- kinda like his counter-part.

I know. I feel so evil right now. Geo doesn't deserve this.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THIS (Megaman Battle Network and Megaman Star Force). This displeases me.

MegamanE.X.E's P.O.V

I watched as the boy's face flickered from disbelief to shock to... weariness? I wonder how he got here; he doesn't look like a local resident. Actually he kinda looks like that Rock- Suddenly a wolf-like thing jumped out of the weird gadget on his arm. It promptly punched the air as it said "FINALLY, LIFE GETS INTERESTING!"

"WHAT IS THAT?" I shouted in alarm. The boy looked at me in confusion which swiftly changed to understanding, annoyance and then back to nervousness.

"W-what are you talking about?" He tried to bluff "There's nothing there"

"Then what's that wolf thing right next to you?" I challenged the boy. He shuffled nervously. I started feeling sorry for him again; I mean he's obviously new and I'm forcing him into answering what seemed to be an awkward question for him right off the bat!

"Y-You can see him?" The boy asked quietly.

"Of course I can; it's pretty conspicuous" I answered back. It huffed.

"I'm a he, not an It. Geez, get your facts straight before saying something like that" The wolf said, annoyed.

"Mega-xis, he didn't know you were a He. And to be perfectly honest he has good reason; I mean in this form you look like a wolf and that doesn't say much about gender" The boy whispered to who I assume to be Mega-xis "And also I told you to stay in the transer; you should have followed at least that instruction"

"Yeah, well I didn't know the kid was gonna see me" Mega-xis shot back.

"That's beside the point; you know I don't want to attract unwanted attention" The boy said, annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever kid" Mega-xis rolled his eyes. At this the boy just shook his head and sighed in what seemed to be resignation. Huh, this seems oddly familiar somehow. Eh it's probably nothing.

"Anyways, my name's Geo Stellar and this-" Geo pointed in Mega-xis's direction "Is Omega-sis. However he prefers to be known as Mega or Mega-xis" Omega-sis waved at me nonchalantly.

"Nice to meet ya kid" Omega-xis's tone was just as bored as his wave. I tentatively waved back "I'm not a bomb that's about to go off you know" He said jokingly.

"So is Omega-xis your net-navi?" I asked curiously. Geo tensed up.

"I guess you could say that" Geo said vaguely "Wait a sec; Mega-xis, get back in the transer"

"Fine; but let me tell you now, I'm getting pretty bored in there" He- jumped (?) back into the device on Geo's right arm.

"So, do you a net-battle?" Lan asked eagerly, his eyes glinting. How predictable for the first question he asks to be about net-battling.

"Yeah..." Geo said hesitantly, almost as if he was scared of the response. Maybe Omega-xis is like that.

"Great! I've been itching for a battle" Lan and Omega-xis exclaimed at the same time, Omega-sis's voice coming from what I guessed was a transer. Apparently he is. A look of dread shadowed Geo's face.

"Are you sure you want to battle me? I mean you've only just met me" I'm getting the distinct impression that Geo doesn't really like fighting unless he has to.

"Yeah I'm sure! It's been pretty boring lately" He looked down at me "Isn't that right Mega?"

"You did say you were getting bored lately" I concurred. At the same time Omega-xis yelled:

"That's exactly what I've been trying to tell the kid the whole time! Maybe you could put some sense into the worrywarts head"

"I'm right here and heard everything" Geo said impassively "And you know what happened the last time we were fighting against someone"

"Yeah but that was Andromeda" Omega-sis stated "There's a huge difference"

"But-"

"Aw come on, I really need a challenge" Lan spoke up this time "We haven't fought anybody since the World 3" Geo caved in under the peer pressure.

"Fine; where's the nearest computer" Geo sighed.

"At the arcade" Lan skated to the corner "Come on then, what are you waiting for"

"Directions would be nice" Geo said caustically "I think your forgetting that we're new here" He then smiled to show Lan that he was kidding and caught up to him.

Aaand that's it for the third chapter; Hey do you think I should have Sonia in this? I've decided on how I'm gonna make my villain but I'm not sure if I should have Sonia in here. If you think I should, comment/ review (I'm starting to wonder if my mind is pulling some cheap trick to gain more reviews. Eh, most likely is). I'm still surprised that someone actually likes this. Anyways, time to answer the reviewers:

10th Squad 3rd Seat

What is?

Wait, so Omega-xis is influencing me? Sad thing is, thats probably true.

Thanks, I appreciate it ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THIS (Megaman Battle Network and Megaman Star Force). No matter how much I wish I did.

Lan's P.O.V

"I'm still not too sure about this" Geo said worriedly. I looked at him with mock-sternness

"Man, Omega-xis's right; you are a worrywart. Look if it worries you so much I'll pay for it"

"Ah! Y-you don't need to-"I paid the counter lady the amount of zennies needed to rent out a net-battle stadium and she gave me the quarter to put in the machine.

"Too late" I stuck my tongue out at him. To which he grinned back nervously "Oh come on. You're not worried still, are you?" Man, this guy can worry! He's almost like an over-protective parent!

"I-I'm just not sure whether it's a good idea" he furrowed his eyebrows "I mean Mega-xis hasn't battled by himself in a while now. And the last time he did he almost die- I mean got deleted" Geo sounded like he was going to say something else instead of deleted but caught himself before he slipped up. I wonder what he was gonna say?

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell that to a complete stranger" Omega-sis growled "Especially seeing as you were the reason I was fighting alone in the first place!" Huh, this seems oddly familiar somehow.

"I already apologised for that!" Geo said, exasperated. Now this really seems familiar! I can't quite pin-point it though.

"So are we gonna fight, or are you gonna stand there arguing all day?" I asked impatiently, pouring the quarters into the machine.

"We're gonna fight; what else?" Omega-xis jumped out of that transer-thingy and into the net-battle arena. What the...? Is that even possible?

"How comes your net-navi can do that but mine can't?" I probably sounded whiny, but I was curious! Honest... ok I was a bit envious as well, but only a tiny bit!

"Ehehehe, I guess he's a bit different than normal net-navis?" It sounded more like a question than a statement. I shrugged it off and took out Megaman

"Well I hope you're prepared to lose; jack-in, Megaman!" I yelled as I plugged in my PET. I looked in through the screen just in time to see Megaman materialize in the stadium. The blue and green wolf I assumed to be Omega-sis was waiting there, looking a bit bored. Actually he looked like someone I could become fast friends with. But for now we're rivals.

"Finally, I was getting bored of waiting" Omega-xis taunted.

"I wouldn't get so cocky if I were you. We beat the World Three" I boasted.

"With the help of our friends" Megaman reminded me again. Yeah, go ahead and spoil my moment of glory, why don't ya!

"Yeah, but we were the ones who found out where they were based in the first place" I shot back.

"But if we didn't have our friends help, we wouldn't have been able to infiltrate their Headquarters" Megaman retorted.

"Yeah, but remember that we were the one who beat Dr Wiley, Mega" Megaman just shook his head and sighed in response. I looked at Omega-xis "Aren't you gonna attack?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"I just thought I'd let you finish your little argument before we started fighting" He smirked knowingly. I'm definitely not to lose to this guy! Megaman gave a few buster shots, which Omega-xis barely managed to dodge "You're gonna have to do better than that!" He tried to claw Megaman with ferocious speed and power. If it had actually hit, it would have done a lot of damage, almost a one hit K.O. Geo face-palmed.

"Show-off" Geo whispered.

Man, I need to step up my game. This guy's the first challenging opponent I've battled in ages!

"Cyber-sword chip in; download!" I said as I put a cyber-sword chip in the PET. Megaman's arm instantly morphed into a sword. Omega-xis's eyes gleamed with excitement and rushed in again, using his claws as a sword. Megaman managed to block it, and they stood there, swords locked, waiting for a moment of weakness from the opponent and neither seemed to be willing to give up. Well, this is gonna take lo- Out of the corner of my eye I saw Protoman materialize in the computer space. He saw Megaman and Omega-sis locked in battle.

"Have I come at a bad time?" I rolled my eyes. WHAT DO YOU THINK?

I love writing these things so much. It leaves me feeling so pumped up and like jumping off walls! Even if I think they are really bad and a lot of people probably share that opinion. But if someone likes it, I'm happy. ^_^. Also, do you think any of the characters are OOC? I've been wondering about that and I'm not sure. I need an outside opinion otherwise my judgement will probably be biased. And now for the time you've all been waiting for; (Que drum roll) ... REVIEWS!

10th Squad 3rd Seat

I know, double the trouble. Thinking back on it, maybe that wasn't such a good idea. Ah well, I've already started it so I might as well continue.

So it's decided.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I do not own or make profit from Megaman Battle Network or Megaman Star Force games (A.K.A the Megaman franchise). If I did own something that was at least as popular as this, I wouldn't be writing fan fiction. Actually disregard that last statement; I most probably would. But that doesn't mean I own this!

Geo's P.O.V

We hid behind a school, in the hopes that no-one would see us. However, Omega-sis was starting to get impatient, which was usually never a good thing.

"Hurry up kid! The longer we take, the farther they're gonna get" Omega-sis's pent up frustration was like a pipe that had just burst out in the form of his voice.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" I then hastened to E.M Wave change. The change felt slightly different this time though. It probably has something to do with the fact that we're in the past. The technology in the past is a less advanced version of ours. Actually that probably had some factor in Omega-sis's battle with Megaman. And considering that Omega-sis is weaker when he fights solo those two factors would balance each other out therefore making the battle left to skill alone. That also means if Megaman tries to fight us in E.M Wave form, we should be able to beat him so that we can make a quick escape. Well that's one worry off my back... slightly. Omega-sis broke me out of my thoughts again. I'm starting to think he's doing it on purpose.

"Hurry up and hide Geo" Omega-sis hissed at me. Confused, I complied with his request and hid around a corner. I cautiously peeked around and saw the reason why. Megaman was walking around, probably looking for one of those black holes that we came through. I unconsciously held my breath hoping against hope that the threat would pass. I mean, what if he recognised us? Or rather me; Omega-sis looks a fair bit different in E.M Wave form.

"I wonder if that Rockman has information about these black holes. Maybe he came through one?" I heard Megaman ponder quietly. I felt my mental defences crumble a little bit. He seems like an alright person and maybe he could help us in return for us giving him information; even if we only have a little. Something above him caught my eye. There was some black clouds melding together, giving them the overall appearance of a spiral. It then rolled itself up into what seemed was going to be a black sphere. Funny, it almost looks like a black... hole. Really? Is our luck really that bad? I ran around the corner and started running in the direction of Megaman.

"Incoming!" I yelled as I charged right into him. Megaman barely had a chance to turn around before I collided straight into his body. And just in time too; the black hole had just finished forming. A trickle which exponentially turned into a waterfall started pouring out of it. I noticed that they were all made up of mettenna viruses. This worried me; not because they were mettenna viruses, they're actually quite weak, but because they mettenna were viruses from our time. I quickly got out a cyber-sword chip, activated it and got into a fighting stance.

MegamanE.X.E's P.O.V

I walked around the net trying to find some clues as to why black holes were spontaneously appearing in the sky. I then remembered who Geo reminded me of; Rockman. I wonder where he is right now.

"I wonder if that Rockman has information about these black holes" I pondered out loud. I then realized something; Rockman fell out of the sky and the black holes are in the sky so... "Maybe he came through one?" I finished my thought. I then heard:

"Incoming!" I barely had time to turn around before an unknown person collided into me and knocked me out of the way. When I got a good look as to where I was standing just seconds ago I realized why. Above that particular spot was a Black hole that had just finished forming. If that person hadn't pushed me out of the way, then who knows what would have happened to me. I then realized I hadn't actually had a good look at who saved me from an unknown fate. I looked up and saw ... Rockman! Well his back anyways. His arm turned into what looked like a cyber-sword except it looked more updated and he got into a fighting stance. He also seemed to be agitated for some reason. I looked back towards the black hole and saw why. There was a huge wave of what seemed to be mettaur viruses. Why is he so agitated about mettaurs? They only take a few shots or one charge shot with the buster. To prove this point I fired a shot at one of the first mettaurs that landed on the floor. To my surprise it didn't appear to have been hurt. Wait, what? I fired a few more shots, which should have killed it, to see if it would die or at least appear to be injured. To my confusion and dismay, it still didn't seem to have any effect on the mettaur. Rockman watched me with an unreadable expression on his face as my face showed confidence with a slight underlining of confusion which flickered to full-blown confusion which then evolved into disbelief.

"You should get out a better weapon than that otherwise you probably won't be able to injure it very much" He said worriedly. That sounded like something Protoman would say; except he'd say it.

"Kid, you're starting to sound like that girly man" I heard a familiar voice say gruffly. But where was Omega-sis? I couldn't see him anywhere! For some reason Rockman hit his cyber-sword on the blunt side "Ow, that hurt" I barely heard Omega-sis whining. Rockman then seemed to remember about the viruses.

"Wait here" Before I could protest Rockman ran right into the swarm of mettaurs.

After some impressive sword play all the viruses were gone. I didn't get it; with him, only one hit with his sword killed the mettaurs yet they didn't seem to be effected by my buster. His sword reverted back to that weird arm of his. Actually, come to think of it, it looks really familiar. Almost like...

"Is that Omega-sis?"

I am so sorry for not updating! You see I kinda lost my USB and everything was on it. Everything. Even my book got lost in cyberspace. I was just lucky I had a copy of that, and the newer version was better than the one on the USB so maybe it was a blessing in disguise? Eh, whatever; this doesn't excuse my lack of updates so how can I make it up to you? Review if you wanna; I highly doubt you will want to after this though. And now it's that time of day again; review answering!

**_Yeah, I kinda updated the story as I felt that some words didn't fit in with the context. Also I used the wrong name for the Mettena's. Just a few minor changes but still. Sorry for any inconvienience._**

10th Squad 3rd Seat: Yeah, you can agree with both of them; I do. It was kinda my way of looking at the situation from both points of view. If you see something similar to this that's what I'm trying to do.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THIS (Megaman Battle Network and Megaman Star Force). I only own the villain.

Geo's P.O.V

I stared in the direction that Lan and Megaman ran off in. I wonder when we'll see them again. Or that Protoman guy; Omega-xis doesn't seem to be particularly fond of him. To be perfectly honest, I don't quite know what to make of him. He seems like a nice person, but he seems to be very probing as well. I got broken out of my thoughts by Omega-xis.

"What are you waiting for; let's find somewhere discreet to E.M Wave change" He said eagerly. Did he seriously just say that? Did Omega-xis get brain damage from the time-travel or something? Those words don't sound like something he'd say.

"Since when did you know the meaning of the word discreet" I replied jokingly. Wait, why does he want to E.M Wave change in the first place? Unless he wants to… "Wait, why are you so eager to E.M Wave change, anyways?" I asked, my mood instantly spiraling down into worry. A foreboding glint sparked into existence. Oh god, he better not be thinking what I think he's thinking.

"Isn't it obvious; I wanna follow that Lan kid" He said frankly. Great, just great.

"WHAT? ARE YOU CRAZY OR SOMETHING?" I shouted. Is he trying to get us arrested or something!

"Geez, could you be any louder?" Omega-xis said while covering his ears with his hands "And no, I'm not. If they're gonna do research on us, I wanna be able to know what they find out" Wow, he actually had some logic behind wanting to go "Plus remember those black holes that girly-man mentioned?" I nodded. Wait a minute, that's what took us here in the first place!

"I get it. I guess you're right, we should follow them" Omega-xis's eyes gleamed. Probably at the prospect at another battle with Megaman in E.M Wave form "Discreetly" I said sternly. I watched as the light in Omega-xis's eyes dimmed "Or have you forgotten the meaning of that word already?" I added jokingly.

"Yes, I have that bad a memory" Omega-xis said sarcastically. The light flickered back to full strength though. Good; Omega-xis with dull eyes is very unnerving; even more so than when they get that all too familiar glint that indicates a half-baked plan that usually ends in a mountain-full of trouble that I have to deal with. At least that's more natural in him. Little or no light in his eyes doesn't suit his vibrant personality. Actually, come to think of it, the last, and only, time I saw the light fade away altogether was when I chased him off after Patrick betrayed me and I gave up on trusting people again.

? P.O.V

"My plan is laying itself out perfectly. Too bad the F.M king didn't take my advice and take over this pitiful planet earlier. Instead he listened to that pathetic little human and it's lies. He should have realized that he would only be abandoned again" I chuckled darkly. To think I had thought that he was a kindred spirit "Oh well. He can just suffer with those doomed species on earth. Not like I care" A sliver of guilt wormed its way in out of nowhere. Why am I feeling guilty? He's the one who abandoned me! Then again he did put his upmost trust in me and I'm basically turning my back on him despite swearing my loyalty... NO! I CAN'T THINK SUCH HERETIC THOUGHTS! IF I DO, I'LL BE DISTACTED FROM MY TRUE GOAL! I have to remember; He abandoned me, not the other way around! Just like everybody else did. Like those stupid parents of mine. And those other that insulted me for no reason whatsoever. Heh, when my plan finally comes to fruition, they can feel the pain and suffering I felt throughout my whole life!

And this chapter is now finished with a mystery character! I think it's obvious what role this character plays in the story. But whatever. And now time to answer the kind reviewer who takes their time to read and review this stuff.

10th Squad 3rd Seat

Ah yes. He certainly doesn't judging from his nickname of 'Girly-Man'. You know, looking back on it, there are probably a lot more better insults that I could have come up with for Omega-sis to call Protoman.

Wrist-watch it is!


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I do not own or make profit from Megaman Battle Network or Megaman Star Force games (A.K.A the Megaman franchise). If I did own something that was at least as popular as this, I wouldn't be writing fan fiction. Actually disregard that last statement; I most probably would. But that doesn't mean I own this!

Geo's P.O.V

We hid behind a school, in the hopes that no-one would see us. However, Omega-xis was starting to get impatient, which was usually never a good thing.

"Hurry up kid! The longer we take, the farther they're gonna get" Omega-xis's pent up frustration was like a pipe that had just burst out in the form of his voice.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" I then hastened to E.M Wave change. The change felt slightly different this time though. It probably has something to do with the fact that we're in the past. The technology in the past is a less advanced version of ours. Actually that probably had some factor in Omega-xis's battle with Megaman. And considering that Omega-xis is weaker when he fights solo those two factors would balance each other out therefore making the battle left to skill alone. That also means if Megaman tries to fight us in E.M Wave form, we should be able to beat him so that we can make a quick escape. Well that's one worry off my back... slightly. Omega-xis broke me out of my thoughts again. I'm starting to think he's doing it on purpose.

"Hurry up and hide Geo" Omega-xis hissed at me. Confused, I complied with his request and hid around a corner. I cautiously peeked around and saw the reason why. Megaman was walking around, probably looking for one of those black holes that we came through. I unconsciously held my breath hoping against hope that the threat would pass. I mean, what if he recognised us? Or rather me; Omega-xis looks a fair bit different in E.M Wave form.

"I wonder if that Rockman has information about these black holes. Maybe he came through one?" I heard Megaman ponder quietly. I felt my mental defences crumble a little bit. He seems like an alright person and maybe he could help us in return for us giving him information; even if we only have a little. Something above him caught my eye. There was some black clouds melding together, giving them the overall appearance of a spiral. It then rolled itself up into what seemed was going to be a black sphere. Funny, it almost looks like a black... hole. Really? Is our luck really that bad? I ran around the corner and started running in the direction of Megaman.

"Incoming!" I yelled as I charged right into him. Megaman barely had a chance to turn around before I collided straight into his body. And just in time too; the black hole had just finished forming. A trickle which exponentially turned into a waterfall started pouring out of it. I noticed that they were all made up of mettenna viruses. This worried me; not because they were mettenna viruses, they're actually quite weak, but because they mettenna were viruses from our time. I quickly got out a cyber-sword chip, activated it and got into a fighting stance.

MegamanE.X.E's P.O.V

I walked around the net trying to find some clues as to why black holes were spontaneously appearing in the sky. I then remembered who Geo reminded me of; Rockman. I wonder where he is right now.

"I wonder if that Rockman has information about these black holes" I pondered out loud. I then realized something; Rockman fell out of the sky and the black holes are in the sky so... "Maybe he came through one?" I finished my thought. I then heard:

"Incoming!" I barely had time to turn around before an unknown person collided into me and knocked me out of the way. When I got a good look as to where I was standing just seconds ago I realized why. Above that particular spot was a Black hole that had just finished forming. If that person hadn't pushed me out of the way, then who knows what would have happened to me. I then realized I hadn't actually had a good look at who saved me from an unknown fate. I looked up and saw ... Rockman! Well his back anyways. His arm turned into what looked like a cyber-sword except it looked more updated and he got into a fighting stance. He also seemed to be agitated for some reason. I looked back towards the black hole and saw why. There was a huge wave of what seemed to be mettaur viruses. Why is he so agitated about mettaurs? They only take a few shots or one charge shot with the buster. To prove this point I fired a shot at one of the first mettaurs that landed on the floor. To my surprise it didn't appear to have been hurt. Wait, what? I fired a few more shots, which should have killed it, to see if it would die or at least appear to be injured. To my confusion and dismay, it still didn't seem to have any effect on the mettaur. Rockman watched me with an unreadable expression on his face as my face showed confidence with a slight underlining of confusion which flickered to full-blown confusion which then evolved into disbelief.

"You should get out a better weapon than that otherwise you probably won't be able to injure it very much" He said worriedly. That sounded like something Protoman would say; except he'd say it flatly.

"Kid, you're starting to sound like that girly man" I heard a familiar voice say gruffly. But where was Omega-xis? I couldn't see him anywhere! For some reason Rockman hit his cyber-sword on the blunt side "Ow, that hurt" I barely heard Omega-xis whining. Rockman then seemed to remember about the viruses.

"Wait here" Before I could protest Rockman ran right into the swarm of mettaurs.

After some impressive sword play all the viruses were gone. I didn't get it; with him, only one hit with his sword killed the mettaurs yet they didn't seem to be effected by my buster. His sword reverted back to that weird arm of his. Actually, come to think of it, it looks really familiar. Almost like...

"Is that Omega-xis?"

I am so sorry for not updating! You see I kinda lost my USB and everything was on it. Everything. Even my book got lost in cyberspace. I was just lucky I had a copy of that, and the newer version was better than the one on the USB so maybe it was a blessing in disguise? Eh, whatever; this doesn't excuse my lack of updates so how can I make it up to you? Review if you wanna; I highly doubt you will want to after this though. And now it's that time of day again; review answering!

**_Yeah, I kinda updated the story as I felt that some words didn't fit in with the context. Also I used the wrong name for the Mettena's. Just a few minor changes but still. Sorry for any inconvienience._**

10th Squad 3rd Seat: Yeah, you can agree with both of them; I do. It was kinda my way of looking at the situation from both points of view. If you see something similar to this that's what I'm trying to do.


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I do not own or make profit from Megaman Battle Network or Megaman Star Force games (A.K.A the Megaman franchise). It's kinda obvious though, so maybe I don't need to do this anymore?

Geo's P.O.V

I finished off the swarm of mettennas and turned around to see Megaman staring at me oddly. He acts like he's never seen some mettennas being deleted. Oh wait, his weapon didn't work on them so of course he's gonna wonder how I did it; plus the fact that mettennas don't exist as of yet. I nervously got rid of the cyber-sword and it promptly changed back into Omega-xis's arm form. Megaman looked at him curiously, almost like he recognised him. But Megaman wouldn't be able to recognise him; he's more likely to recognise-

"Is that Omega-xis?" me. My eyes widened ever so slightly; only noticeable if you were paying very close attention. How does he even recognise Omega-xis?! Omega-xis looks completely different from his normal form when we E.M Wave change! Oh great; how am I going to make him believe that Omega-xis isn't actually Omega-xis? Wow, that sounded really bad; even if I only said it in my head. Uh, anyways, I need to think of something, and fast! Wait, maybe if I pretend to not know Omega-xis, then he'll pass over the subject; I honestly can't think of anything better right about now so it's going to have to be either that or confirming his doubts... which will lead to even more suspicions. Yeah, I'm better of going with the first plan. My eyes returned to their normal openness.

"Who's that?" I asked nervously. If Megaman noticed, he didn't give any indication of it.

"He's a wolf-shaped navi that I net-battled a bit earlier on today. A blue and green wolf?" He described hopefully. I shook my head.

"Nope; never heard of him" I lied through my teeth, hoping he would believe me. He looked at me for a few moments making me feel uncomfortable. Maybe he doesn't believe me? My face remained the same. Then his shoulders slumped a bit, again something that could go unnoticed if you were not paying close attention to detail, like I was.

"Oh" Man, he sounded so dejected!  
>"Sorry about that" I said guiltily. He shook his head.<p>

"It's not your fault that you don't know him" He tried to reassure me, though still sounding depressed. Yeah, but it is my fault for lying! Then he seemed to remember something. I wonder what? "Hey, do you remember anything before we found you the first time. Like how you got there in the first place?" Oh yeah. I actually forgot about that amidst my panic over being caught.

"Depends on you mean by before" I said vaguely.

"I mean just before you fell unconscious" Megaman explained. He then seemed to ponder something "Unless you have amnesia... please tell me you don't have amnesia" He said earnestly.

"Nope, don't have amnesia" I answered after a few seconds of thinking "And the last thing I remember before waking up here is a black hole; like the one that was above you before I shoved you out of the way"

"Do you know where they are coming from?" Megaman asked enthusiastically. He was probably happy that he had finally got a lead. I looked at him "Oh right, dumb question. But why do you think they're being created in the first place?" I thought about it but kept on drawing a blank.

"To be honest, I have no idea. Sorry about that" I answered frankly.

"Again, it isn't your fault if you don't know something. Stop apologizing, alright?" Megaman said encouragingly. A hint of laughter rung throughout his voice though there was an undertone of seriousness as well. I smiled slightly, embarrassed. That question still lingered in my head though. Why were these black holes being created? Was it chance or did someone create them for a reason? I have to find out, no matter what!

I am so sorry for not updating! This time I blame my mental block that I had obtained for this story. I... was also considering putting it up for adoption... PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! But anyways hope you enjoyed the next instalment.

10th Squad 3rd Seat: Geo to the rescue XD

Ah, but it's all for the sake of the plot.

FantasyMan92: Is it that good? I'm surprised anyone still read it. I mean I haven't uploaded in so long!


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I do not own or make profit from Megaman Battle Network or Megaman Star Force games (A.K.A the Megaman franchise).

Lan's P.O.V

I set Megaman loose on the net. However, I couldn't shake this nagging feeling that something bad happened because I let him go by himself. Eh, it's probably nothing. Anyways, I turned to my father who was busy looking at some data the net-police had collected on the black holes.

"Hey Dad; can you check the records for a navi named Rockman?" I needed to get this information as possible; preferably before Chaud and Protoman.

"It's funny you should ask that; Chaud came by a while ago requesting the same information" I groaned in annoyance. Great, just great; Chaud already got here before me "I don't know why you two can't get along. If you knew him, you'd really like him" Yeah Dad? The guys a stuck-up jerk who feels he is above everybody else! He wouldn't get along with anyone who didn't worship the ground he walked on!

"I highly doubt it" I answered back dryly. Dad just sighed in response.

"I can tell you though; I just finished checking" Sweet!

"So? Is he?" I asked eagerly. The moment of truth has come!

"According to the official list of navi's, solo or otherwise, this Rockman doesn't 'exist'" Wait, what?

"But we saw him! You can even ask Mega!" I protested. How can he not exist?

"I mean according to the records of all navi's that have been created" I then remembered something, or rather, someone.

"Oh yeah, just remembered. I net-battled this wolf navi called Omega-xis. Though his net-op, called Geo, didn't use give Omega-xis any battle-chips" I told Dad. Actually, come to think of it, why Geo didn't give Omega-xis any cards when he said that the last time Omega-xis fought by himself, he almost got deleted? Maybe he was just going to give them to Omega-xis as a last resort?

"Was he any good at net-battling without them?" Dad asked curiously. Well, actually he was really good... I won't admit it though! It's a matter of my battle record, which has no losses so far, and my pride.

"...He was ok" I admitted reluctantly.

"Ah yes, Chaud asked about him as well" Wait, what? Why would Chaud ask about Omega-xis? "Protoman thought he was a bit suspicious so he wanted to check out the information about him. However, it seems your friend Omega-xis doesn't 'exist' either" What? But we just fought him!

"But we just net-battled him; even Protoman saw him!" I exclaimed "He wasn't just a hallucination" I said more to reassure myself than anything else.

"I know and I believe you. However, when navis are created, there is a data imprint left behind on the net and that gets transferred onto the records" He looked me in the eye "The fact that they has no known data imprint on the record makes them suspicious and we may have to follow them. If it turns out they are a threat or we don't find out anything by following them, then we may have to arrest them" Arrest them? But they haven't even done anything wrong! "I would appreciate it if you kept an eye on this Geo figure as it seems there are no records on him as well" How is that even possible?

Omega-xis's P.O.V

Kid, I like you and all, but sometimes you can be a downright moron. Why didn't you go with the amnesia excuse? That way, if they find out there isn't any information on us then they can't question us! Because we would have 'forgotten'! I was just aware of Megaman leaving to go back to Lan and Geo looked down at me. I think that last question affected his train of thought. Either that or he's gonna scold me for almost giving us away.

"Why do you think these black holes are popping up?" He asked, stressing the 'you'. And it's the first one. I love being right. So let me think this through; we came through a black hole that sent us back in time. Wait, time, that reminds me of that rumour on Planet F.M! Wait, maybe it wasn't just a rumour! But if it wasn't, then... Oh great; another to deal with. I think.

"I'm not sure but..." I trailed off.

"But what?" Geo pleaded. He probably hasn't thought of a possible reason yet.

"It's just a rumour I heard while living on Planet F.M" I told him. "But apparently the F.M King had a secret advisor. He was said to be able to control time" I explained my idea. He gasped in realisation. Well at least he isn't slow on the uptake "If this Chronos Cross person exists, then he probably wants to take over and destroy Earth by sending all the people who saved it last time, which would be us and Harp Note, to the past. But he might be planning to destroy Earth in every part of the time-line, which, if you take into account the fact that everything's more advanced in the future, would explain the viruses being sent back in time" I thought out loud "Well, if that's true then life's gonna get even more exciting from now on!" That means we'll have a new opponent to fight! This guy better be strong otherwise it'll be a waste of time!

"But if that's true, where's Harp Note? Shouldn't she be here as well?" Geo questioned my line of thought. Hmm; the kids got a point... Not that you'll ever catch me admitting it! The air pulsed and then our eyesight was engulfed in a bright white light that was starting to look very familiar. When our vision returned we saw a certain someone lying unconscious on the ground.

"Yes she should and here she is" I answered back, humour echoing within my voice; if I was in my normal form I would have been grinning like a fool. As it was I was laughing my head off. Ha! Now I don't have to admit to you being right!

Okay, this is now done! I will try to upload at least once a week from now on. However I might not be able to as a) I need to start writing my own book, and b)I have to do my coursework! I was meant to finish it in year 10 and I'm still doing it! Oh yeah, I need some opinions about what I could improve on in my writing. I get the feeling I'm not achieving the best I can at the moment so like I said; constructive critism will be well received! Any ways, time to answer my reviews (Which make me so happy! I'm glad that people enjoy it)

10th Squad 3rd Seat: Yeah, I know! *hugs Geo* Don't feel so guilty! It's not your fault you can't destroy the timeline! Though technically, you and Omega-xis's existence alone has changed the timeline. But that's beside the point.

I-I made Megaman naive in the last chapter? Oops; that was not intended whatsoever. *grumbles*_ I can't believe I made him naive._

FantasyMan92: I'm glad to know you enjoy reading this! I know I enjoy writing this, and reading the reviews I get. They give me a confidence boost, which I sorely need.


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I do not own or make profit from Megaman Battle Network or Megaman Star Force games (A.K.A the Megaman franchise).

Geo's P.O.V

"Sonia!" I instinctively shouted. I stood there, like a statue, while Omega-xis was laughing his metaphorical butt off "How can you laugh at a time like this?" I questioned in disbelief. I rushed to her side and examined her body for any injuries. So far there were some bruises that were still darkening on her skin. She's pretty strong, so how did she get all those bruises? I should've been there to prevent that from happening. I mournfully picked her up and put her on my back to carry her. My stomach growled, loudly. I barely noticed it was nearing dinner-time "Where are we going to stay for the night?" I asked Omega-xis. I would stay in the net, but Sonia needs some medical help. Plus Sonia and I would probably starve to death. I mean, where are we going to get food in the net?

"Why don't you stay at Lan's house? He's the only person you know" Omega-xis suggested happily; probably at the prospect of more net-battles... He always likes to be in some sort of conflict, doesn't he? I sighed due to the predictability of Omega-xis's ulterior motive.

"I don't think that's such a good idea" I wouldn't want to impose... plus, if we stay at Lan's, it would be like being surrounded with two Omega-xis's

"Oh? Do you have a better plan?" Omega-xis asked starkly. He holds a good point... "Didn't think so" I then remembered something that I needed to talk to Omega-xis about.

"You mean like your plan to get us caught?" I retorted dryly.

"Hey, that was a force of habit!" Omega-xis protested.

Megaman E.X.E's P.O.V

I went back to tell Lan about my close shave and recent discovery, but when I got there he was arguing with Dad for some reason. From what I could decipher, it was something about Geo.

"Lan; why are you arguing with Dad for?" I asked, hoping to be heard over Lan's shouting.

"Oh, hey Megaman" Lan greeted calmly as he noticed my presence "And I'm arguing with Dad because he wants us to spy on Geo, Omega-xis and Rockman!" Lan answered my question loudly. Why would Dad tell us to do something like that? I decided to voice my questions.

"Why do you want us to follow them, Dad?" Maybe he has a good reason for it? And come to think of it, how does he know about Geo and Omega-xis in the first place?

"Omega-xis and Rockman are not on the Navi records-" Dad started off.

"Is that even possible?" I interrupted him. I thought the records picked up the trace data of every navi in existence?

"Not that I know of; this is why I want you to follow the navis. And this Geo has no legal records, like a birth certificate, or doctor records. In short, it's like he doesn't exist whatsoever" But we saw all of those people!

"I don't think it would be such a good idea to spy on them; for one it wouldn't lie well on our conscious" I explained "Why don't you use someone from the Net-Police?" I then suggested. Dad looked strangely at me for a few seconds. Is he going to still make us do it? Does he think that's a bad idea? "How about this; you ask someone from the Net-police to follow them and if we hear anything important, we'll e-mail you A.S.A.P" I tried to offer up a compromise. Maybe he'll go with this. A few moments of tense silence then...

"That seems like a good compromise" Dad said thoughtfully. He then looked at the time "Don't you need to be getting home? It's getting close to dinner-time and your Mum will be worried about you"

"So will you get someone from the Net-police to do it?" Lan asked impatiently. I didn't make any noise as I was a bit eager to hear the answer to that question myself.

"Only if you keep to your side of the bargain" Dad said, a bit jokingly, but we could tell he was being serious.

"Will do, Dad" Me and Lan said in sync, Lan mock saluting Dad and me sticking with a thumbs up.

Sonia's P.O.V

I woke up, a bit groggy as I was still sleepy. I then remembered where I was before that flash of light knocked me unconscious. I sensed something and prepared to attack whatever it was. I turned around with my fists raised and saw Geo jump back, arms raised as a sign of defeat.

"Geo? Where have you been? We've been searching for you all day" I asked in surprise. I was starting to feel a bit regretful about almost hitting him.

"That's not really important right now; how did you get those bruises?" Geo asked worriedly. It was then I realised that my body was aching all over. I gave myself a once-over and saw that I had bruises all over my arms.

"Oh these?" I asked, trying to stall. Geo nodded vigorously "Well, you see..." I trailed off "uh how do I put this without you feeling guilty?" I whispered to myself.

"Easy; you don't" Omega-xis burst out.

"Just tell me please" Geo pleaded.

"You won't like it" I retorted. Geo's expression showed me he didn't care if he didn't like it at that moment in time "I... was mauled by an army of mettennas" Geo opened his mouth to speak; probably about the fact that mettennas are easy to beat, a one shot kill. I raised my had and he closed his mouth again "It was like a sea of mettennas and I was overwhelmed. Then they started vanishing into this ball of Z-waves, you know, the ones that look like black holes?" Geo nodded in affirmation "So three quarters of them went through it and I defeated the other quarter. I then went to check the black hole, seeing as one hadn't come up since Andromeda and I got flashed unconscious. I think you know what happened after that" I grinned weakly but it faded as I took in Geo's expression. He looks so guilty! "It isn't your fault, you know. But where are we in the first place?" I asked, out of curiosity. Geo immediately looked more depressed. It's something really bad isn't it?

Hey, how are you today? I'm fine, as proven by this update. I think I'm on one of my 'hyper' moments again. Basically, I'm usually very quiet around other people, but sometimes I just get a random burst of energy from who-knows-where. Actually it might be contained energy that's bubbling over, like when you overcook rice in a pot. Well anyways, hope you enjoyed this instalment!

10th Squad 3rd Seat: Here she is!

Yes he does, I mean think about it, he was in the army; he would've needed to pick up at least some battle-planning skills.

Ah, but did I say that was going to happen?

datazeroone: I think I will take you up on that offer!


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: I do not own or make profit from Megaman Battle Network or Megaman Star Force games (A.K.A the Megaman franchise). Also Felix Tycoon and Phoenix belong to datazeroone.

Geo's P.O.V

I found what seemed to be a safe spot and put Sonia down. I kept watch just in case, but every so often my eyes would wander to Sonia's unconscious form and needle-like guilt spiked my heart multiple times. When I next looked at her, this time intentionally, I saw that she was coming to. I began to edge towards her, when she turned around, ready to attack. In surprise I jumped back and put up my hands as a sign of surrender. She looked shocked that it was me.

"Geo? Where have you been? We've been searching for you all day" Sonia asked, sounding surprised. She... she looked for me? Wait, that isn't important right now!

"That's not really important right now; how did you get those bruises?" I asked, concerned for her well-being. I saw her give her body a scan and looking at the bruises all over her arms.

"Oh these?" She asked. It was clear that she was trying to stall. I nodded briskly "Well, you see..." Sonia trailed off "uh how do I put this without you feeling guilty?" I barely heard her whisper to myself. I don't know whether I should feel insulted about the insinuation or happy that she cared that much about my reaction. I quickly decided to brush it to one side.

"Easy; you don't" Omega-xis burst out.

"Just tell me please" I pleaded.

"You won't like it" She retorted. I don't care if I didn't like it at this moment in time! I just want to know the truth! I saw her resolve crumble "I... was mauled by an army of mettennas" I opened my mouth to voice my opinions; How could there be an army of a single type of viruses? Plus mettennas are easy to beat, a one shot kill! Sonia raised her hand and I closed his mouth again, understanding that she hadn't finished "It was like a sea of mettennas and I was overwhelmed. Then they started vanishing into this ball of Z-waves, you know, the ones that look like black holes?" I nodded in affirmation. I mean, I only had to destroy six of them! "So three quarters of them went through it and I defeated the other quarter. I then went to check the black hole, seeing as one hadn't come up since Andromeda and I got flashed unconscious. I think you know what happened after that"... And now I feel even guiltier! If I was there then I could've helped her out! She grinned at me weakly but it faded. She seemed to be following my train of thought with a frightening degree of accuracy as she then said "It isn't your fault, you know" Well not directly, but- "But where are we in the first place?" She asked, curiously. My mood dropped like a stone as it finally hit me that she was now stuck with the same problem as me.

"You won't believe me" I argued.

"Leave that for me to decide" She retorted stubbornly. I sighed in defeat.

"We somehow got transported 200 years into the past and now we have to figure out how to get back. Oh, and meanwhile we have to stay at someone's house. His name's Lan and he's like Mega-xis over here" I stated bluntly, gesturing to Omega-xis at the latter sentence.

"That is pretty unbelievable" Lyra and Sonia conceded. Wait, how long has Lyra been conscious? We stood there for a few minutes, not knowing what to do.

"Well are you just going to stand there or are you gonna go to Lan's place!" Omega-sis broke the awkward tension in the air. Everybody started moving and we made to the area we first pulsed in from and pulsed back outside to the school.

"Wait, is that...?" Omega-xis started. I looked at him.

"You saw someone?" I asked a bit shocked; who does Omega-xis know here? Omega-xis gave the area a quick sweep with his eyes.

"...I must have been imagining things" He said dismissively "But I could've sworn I saw him" He thought, putting emphasis on the word 'him'. This person must've been pretty important to Omega-xis for him to refer to them like that.

We walked through the park in the middle of the town and saw Lan walking to what was presumably his home while looking down at something; probably Megaman.

"Hey Lan!" I called out to him. He turned around as we approached him "What are you doing out so late?" I proceeded to ask him.

Lan's P.O.V

"I get the feeling I forgot something" I mused as I was walking home "Eh. Probably wasn't too important then"

"Oh yeah, I wanted to tell you something!" Megaman said. He then proceeded to tell me about his recent escapade "I forgot to tell you though. Sorry about that" He then said sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck. I then heard Geo calling out to me.

"Hey Lan!" I turned around and I saw him with a girl; must be his friend "What are you doing out so late?" Geo asked me. Talk about the pot calling the kettle black!

"I'm going home; you?" I answered him and then returned the question. He immediately looked down and started playing with his fingers.

"We wanted to know if we could stay over at your place for a few days" He said nervously. That's a bit suspicious!

"Why?" I asked bluntly.

"Of course" Megaman said at the same time. What?

"Thank you" Geo said gratefully "And to answer your question, well, uh, we-" The girl interrupted Geo.

"Geo wanted to go out with his friends but his mum only lets him go out late with me, because she knows me very well" The girl continued on from what Geo said. That must be embarrassing for Geo "By the way my name's Sonia. Am I to assume your name is Lan?" Sonia Introduced herself.

"Yeah, you are" I confirmed. I showed her my P.E.T screen "And this is Megaman" Megaman waved at Sonia cheerfully.

"Nice to meet you Sonia" Megaman said friendly. Sonia's eyes twinkled with constrained amusement. I wonder why? She raised her arm to show me the device that Geo had as well. I believe it's called a transer. On the screen was a harp-shaped Navi.

"This is Lyra" Sonia introduced Lyra.

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Lyra's voice had a rich tone to it. I then realised what it was that I had forgotten.

"That's what I forgot!" I exclaimed, earning me weird looks from everybody "Oh well, I'll just e-mail Dad later" Megaman then realised what I was talking about.

Phoenix's P.O.V

I wonder if he saw me! If he did, then I'm in deep trouble; I can't have any of the 's finding me on this planet, or worse, destroying it! I didn't recognise him so he must be new. Oh man, oh man, we are in so much trouble! What if he's here scoping the Earth's defences! I know for a fact that Earth isn't prepared for an all-out attack from Planet F.M! Especially if they use Andromeda! I'm pretty sure that if Planet F.M waited 200 years before attacking, Earth still wouldn't be prepared!

I burst into Felix's room. He looked up from his physics book and gave me an odd look; A look that clearly said 'what are you so panicked about?'. He wouldn't be so calm if he knew why!

"'s are on Earth!" I bust out. He jumped up in astonishment. That grabbed his attention quickly.

"Wait, what?" Felix jolted "Come on then! We have to stop them!"

"I would... but I didn't see where they went" I admitted guiltily.

"Okay, but the next time you see them, we're definitely going on the offence!" Felix said, all riled up.

Okay, this is finally done! For those who care, sorry about not uploading in two weeks, I had a massive mental-block, twice, preventing me from writing this up. However, as you can plainly see, I have gotten over it now. Oh yeah, the other day (By the other day I totally don't mean during my absence on here) _She lies_ I was playing Harvest Moon D.S and realised it promoted gambling! Bear in mind that kids play this game. Speaking of which, I'm still annoyed by that game; whenever I try to load my file it freezes on me! I also realised that if Battle Network is a alternate time-line of Megaman then Geo is technically the X of the series!

10th Squad 3rd Seat: Yup, she's back and at em! Exactly my point!

FantasyMan92: I was planning on setting it after the first games of both series but that could actually work!


	12. Chapter 12?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Obviously.

Geo's P.O.V

I woke up with a sharp gasp. I breathed heavily as I tried to discern dream from reality. As time passed I calmed down and looked to my side to see Omega-xis looking at me.

"What happened to you?" He asked dryly.

"I just had a weird dream is all." I ran my hand through my hair "It's nothing important though..."

"Did you travel to the past in this dream?" I look at Omega-xis questioningly. How would he know that? Was it just a lucky guess? Or maybe...

"I had the same dream" That explains things. But how is it possible that we had the same dream? It's almost like...

"It was almost like it was a kind of story, except the author couldn't finish it properly and took the lazy way out of finishing it by having me wake up" I summarized out loud. Omega-xis nodded in agreement. Suddenly, I heard a teenage girls voice ring out in my room.

"Hey! You can't expect me to write anything for something I've lost interest in can you! I'll start it up again; I just have to regain interest in it!" My eyes widened in shock. Yoou mean I was right?! "... You were just speculating weren't you? Look, just ignore me okay?!" Her voice faded out.

"...Well that was random but informative" Omega-xis stated

"At least it's over" Geo commented "At least I hope it is..."

So yeah, as you may be able to tell from that, I have sort of lost interest in this. I became obssessed with Vocaloid and Manipulative Dumbledore fanfictions. Not to mention a new brother and the fact that I just started college. But yeah, I will return! Just give me a sec... or a month, I really don't know. But seriouisly; what's with you people?! 11 Story Alerts, 7 Favourites and in a community?! My story isn't that good! What's the appeal?!But anyways, enough questioning your good will, see you when I see you!


End file.
